


Some Exciting Self-Reflection

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Self-cest, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, Doesn't A Haunted Mirror Usually End Up With Someone Dying? Why Did I End Up Screwing Another Me? Have I Always Been So Cute?!





	Some Exciting Self-Reflection

The bed squeaks. So does she, as she straddles her pillow and rubs away, prick already throbbing. Overnight, she'd had the most intense and well-catered wet dream of her life, and woken up with a leaky, needy hard-on. And she didn't have any time to touch herself all day! She wants so badly to have had someone to touch her... But she doesn't, so the best she can do is just... Rub. Move her hips back and forth, helpless and submissive to her own arousal.

Until she spurts, and stains her pillow with a few little gasping moans. And as she comes down, she stares at the pillow--this is very much not the first time she's done this, and it shows. She burns the image into her mind, filling her with and reinforcing her shame, the same kind of shame that gets her so super hard when she gets on the pillow and gives her sex partners something to tease her with to make her get flustered and shy and obedient.

She turns it right-side up and places it back in its place, and gets up, grabbing her phone. She walks in front of her full-body mirror. The last one broke, so she got this new one, but she hasn't had to use it because it hadn't clicked yet that this could be used for taking her nudes. She does so, photographing her tired, satisfied look, and starts rooting around in a browser to post it to an after-dark account. It's an odd, but ultimately ineffective attempt at improving her opinion of her own body. She usually gets a few likes, mostly from her friends and a couple of strangers that followed after she did a few pics with a cat ears headband, but that's not much to her. She places her phone down, and-

...That doesn't look right.

The reflection in the mirror, when she looks up, is still placing her phone down. And when that reflection straightens up and glances at the mirror, she has the same reaction she had. Wait, is that... Is she a reflection too? Is this a two-way thing?

This other her steps forward warily, and she sees a mix of fear and curiosity in that face. And she--she just can't let a face like that continue to be afraid. Though she's pretty freaked out herself, she steps forward, and stops as the other her suddenly startles. Once she's calmed again, she takes a few steps forward, wondering just what the hell she's doing, and then she's... Face-to-face with seemingly an exact copy of herself.

...Was she always this cute?

The reflection puts her hand up, and she humors, putting it up to the mirror as well. Only, the hands actually make contact... With a shared gasp, they both instinctively interlace their fingers... And she, just, sorta... Pulls a little... And the other her acquiesces and walks through the mirror.

So now there's another her... Blushing profusely, and with a meek expression, a combination that just makes her heart flutter. And she... pulls her a bit closer. And she notices the other her going for it too, but stopping when she sees her already going for it... And their bodies press together, and she's so warm, and soft... Without thinking, her hands go for her reflection's breasts, first just gliding over, then groping and squeezing... And her fingers make their way towards the nipples, and grasps and gently pinches, and touches, and manipulates, and...

While she falls in love with technically her own breasts, the reflection starts to gasp and squeak and moan and look up at her, and her expression of need and submission, almost begging for more, it keeps making flutters in her heart... And she feels the other her's prick filling, and hardening, and rubbing up against... Her own already-full erection, when did that happen...? She instinctively moves her hips, rubbing them against each other, and she responds with a gasp and a beautiful moan, and then she can't hold back anymore and lunges against the reflection, locking into a kiss.

Such soft lips... And their tongues meet, and she starts relishing that shy movement... Her hands wander down her back, the pair still humping clumsily against each other, and grasps the butt... And the reflection gasps and presses up even closer, holding onto her shoulders lovingly, squeezing when she starts to grope in earnest. Was her butt always... So amazing? She joked about it constantly, mostly because friends keep saying that to her, but...

And then it clicks that not only has she been worshipping her own body, she's also been playing with an exact copy of herself the same way others do with her.

And getting her so... So riled up, and eager, and needy...

Well, that won't do. She knows what it's like to get like that--obviously--and continuing to play with her would be super cruel. So it's time to... Well, get down to business. She lets go and grasps those shoulders, prompting a look of confusion, why did the playing and the touching stop? And she moveser around, and pushes her back into the bed, where she falls on her back. She crawls onto it above her, and that confusion transitions into pure submissive excitement and arousal...

She presses her body up again, and they resume the self-loving makeouts, only this time she grabs the reflection's wrists firmly and pins them down. And the little kitten under her moans, and squirms, and seemingly struggles, but she knows herself. She's just playing, for the sake of the fantasy, and... Honestly, that sort of thing suddenly makes her feel satisfied, maybe powerful. And... Fuck, I've been doing that this whole time...

She breaks the kiss, and lifts her crotch, separating the two needy, leaky pricks, and stares into her eyes. And she says, "Lift your legs." But the tension makes it come out commanding, and the reflection squirms; that reaction means she's getting filled with the need to... Well, be filled... But also, to obey. She does so, and lifts her legs, and tentatively moves them around her waist. And then she mutters...

"Please be rough with me... I deserve it..."

Agh, FUCK. Everything so far, the face, the voice, the body, the behavior, the... EVERYTHING, all of it has put an intense need in her to play with her reflection, this exact copy of her, to screw her and fill her and give her exactly what she wants. And she's not a dominant person, but it's enough to get even her to want to hold her down, and fuck her, and hurt her just the way she likes, and...

Before she realizes it, she's already lining her dick up with her other self's butt. And then she's ramming in to the hilt, and though she moans, what she hears best is the girl under her gasping and squeaking in delight and then moaning, and it starts to make her think that maybe she does really deserve it... She's not a bad partner at all, and she's so eager to do well, and she's so pretty, and someone so beautiful, and shy, and wonderful, she deserves to get nice things that make her happy, and then she doesn't know whether she's talking about this other girl, or herself, wait fuck, we're the same person-

She suddenly resolves to follow up on that thought, to give her what she deserves and likes, and starts thrusting, coaxing more moans and gasps and squeaks, and ohhh... So tight, fuck... She keeps going and going, losing herself in it for a moment, and then the reflection, she starts clenching and tightening for her top's pleasure, and she knows what she's looking for, so she says it out loud: "Good kitten..."

It makes her so happy, and they rut, happily, excitedly, eagerly, squeaking...

"M-Mistress..."

That word is so beautiful with that voice, and hearing it just... Makes her harden even more. She didn't even know that was possible, at this point.

"Please... P-put me on my knees..."

...Her very favourite thing in the world. She should've started there, but... Getting to feel her body more was such a big priority... She gets an idea at this point, though. She gets closer, and places a hand under her head, and lifts it a bit, admiring her beauty, and the expression of sheer submission.

Then she turns the pillow over, and her eyes go wide, and her face red.

She pulls out, and turns her over, and then goes right back in, prompting another surprised, earnest moan from her other self, who was evidently focusing on something else. Then she pushes her head into the pillow, elongating that moan and prompting some very enticing squirming and playful struggling. And she grunts, "Lick." Her voice falters--she's no dom, but it still gets the horny little kitten even hornier, as she begins to sheepishly lap up her own cum, fairly fresh and old alike. And she starts thrusting again, pounding that kitty-cat's t-tight little b-butt, oh, fuuuck, it's hard to be all dominant and stuff when it just feels soooo good, ahhhn...

She loses her composure and collapses on the body under her, moving her hips and feeling good and moaning and gasping and whining and getting leakier... She's not really holding the reflection down anymore, but she's pressing down still, relishing in the shame and humiliation of having her face rubbed in her own mess like a dog that's been bad. So she keeps going, back and forth, panting, trying to get herself off soooo bad, forgetting that there's someone else who needs to get off... Not that she needs help, this is basically heaven for her already... And within seconds she spurts... It's not exactly a lot of it, but it sure feels like it as she quivers and moans and gasps, and either way it's enough to set the other one off too, making all manner of wonderful, adorable noises she didn't know she could even do, flinging her own juices onto the bed below...

When she wakes up, she's laying alone in her bed. The mirror seems to be back to normal, too. And while it was an intensely embarrassing, if pleasurable, experience... Well... There was something about it that makes her feel very fond...


End file.
